


What's Electric More Than Two Lovers?

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Original Work, Power Rangers Battle Strike
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: "Braeden was nervous.He was incredibly fucking nervous, and it was ridiculous."The Boys have sex for the first time since actually getting into a relationship.





	What's Electric More Than Two Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blue Hundreds" by Holy Mattress Money

Braeden was nervous.

He was _incredibly_ fucking nervous, and it was ridiculous. He’d known Jay for… technically six or seven months. He’d been sleeping with him for almost that entire time. He shouldn’t be nervous about sleeping with him again.

But standing in front of him now, he could feel the weight in their changed relationship between the two of them throwing a blanket of newness over the whole situation. It felt like the air was so thick that he had to wade through it so he could get to Jay. He pushes through the space between them anyway, and when he touches Jay’s face, he can _feel _the spark of their shared nervousness. His eyes sweep over Jay’s face. He was blushing, and his freckles stood out more against the pink. Braeden leans in, and Jay does too.

When their lips finally meet, the tension between them breaks. In the short time they’ve been really together, they’d kissed a few times, but not like this. This time there was a purpose behind it. A push. Jay’s hands are fisted in Braeden’s shirt, then they’re around his shoulders. Braeden runs his own hands down Jay’s body, resting on his hips.

Everything felt… _more_ then it ever had before. It’s overwhelming. Braeden pulls Jay against him, drawing a soft sound from him. It’s like music, and Braeden wants to hear more. He nudges Jay back, closer to the bed, and the two of them part for a moment, moving further onto the bed. Braeden pulls his shirt over his head, Jay’s hands immediately going to his chest. He positions himself between Jay’s legs, and they’re kissing again, their mouths moving together as if they were made to. It leaves Braeden wondering why it took them so long to do this. He pushes his hands under Jay’s shirt as they kiss, and they part for the briefest second to get it over his head, before they’re pressed against each other again.

Everywhere they touch, Braeden’s skin feels like starbursts of electricity. His hand finds purchase on Jay’s thigh, pulling their hips together, and pulling another soft moan from Jay. Braeden lets out a soft sound of his own in response, grinding their hips together as they kiss. He feels like they should take this slow. Yeah, of course, they’d done this before, but this time was _special_.

Soon, though, it’s too much, and Jay is tugging at his shorts, forcing him to pull away so they can both fully undress. While he’s up, he fumbles in for the condom and lube he know Jay has set aside before re-positioning himself between Jay’s thighs, both of them now fully naked.

Braeden gives himself a minute to just… look at Jay. He’d never really let himself do that before. It was… really nice. He looks up Jay’s body, stopping at his flushed face.

“Sorry, you’re just… Really pretty.” Braeden says, offering him a small smile, and a soft kiss, which Jay eagerly returns.

Braeden fingers Jay open as they kiss, and Jay falls away from the kiss with a moan, trying to muffle it against Braeden’s shoulder. Braeden holds him close with a hand in his hair, and continues to work him open, just basking in the sounds he makes.

He drags the prep on just to keep listening, until Jay asks, between moans, “Are you going to actually fuck me or just do this for the rest of the night?”

“What, you in a rush?” Braeden asks, teasing a bit. He takes his fingers back anyway though, wiping them on the sheets and ignoring the face that Jay makes at that. He grabs the condom and rolls it on, pulling Jay closer to him. “Ready?” he asks, and Jay nods, wrapping his arms around Braeden’s neck and moaning as Braeden pushes into him. It’s not like any time they’d had sex before. This felt so much more intimate. Braeden felt like he could look Jay in the eyes.

He _does_ look Jay in the eyes, his heart sparking again when he sees Jay looking back at him. And when they kiss again, it’s like that spark turns into a surge of electricity, connecting them by their lips.

Braeden moves his hips, drawing noises from Jay that were muffled against his mouth. He couldn’t decide what to focus on. It was all good, it was all overwhelming, and he could tell he wouldn’t last long. He hadn’t had sex this… _romantic_ since high school, and this… this was so much different. Maybe it was because he was with a man, and maybe it was just… Jay.

He felt like he was on fire. A slow, warm fire that began at each point Jay’s body touched him, and moved through him, warming him to his core. Jay’s heat was overwhelming. Or maybe the heat was his own. He was losing track of where one of them stopped and the other began. And it feels just right, and then… it’s ending, and it feels like it’s just the right time. Braeden can tell that Jay’s building to his climax, he can feel it in his body and hear it in his voice. And he’s close, too.

They finish together, both letting out soft cries of pleasure. And in that moment, laying blissed out, still inside of Jay, it hits him.

“Fuck. I love you.” Braeden breathes against Jay’s mouth, and it’s as if a tension that Jay had been holding onto falls away. He lets out a relieved, happy sigh, burrowing himself into Braeden’s shoulder. He mumbles against Bray.

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about these characters, please ask me about them!!!!


End file.
